Senyuman yang menyakitkan
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Cerita yang menyakitkan, aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian semua ... RnR?


Fanfiction

Genre : Family

Disclaimer- Masashi Kisihimoto.

Author-Yoshino

Cerita menyakitkan dari sudut pandang pemeran utama.

**Senyuman yang menyakitkan**

Naruto POV:

Aku selalu tersenyum, tapi itu terasa menyakitkan. Menyakitkan? Iya benar, aku selalu seperti ini, sepanjang waktu, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik, sampai aku tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku ini, karena rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam, tapi aku berusaha tetap tersenyum dan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sakitku ini. Dan menikmati hidup dengan senyuman yang menyakitkan

.

.

.

Dimulai di pagi hari, saat aku baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapku, jam wekker yang berada tidak jauh dariku membangunkanku dari tidur yang menjadi satu-satunya tempatku menghindari rasa sakit yang setiap hari menderaku. Tiba-tiba saja ketukan pintu terdengar keras dari luar kamarku, "Naruto cepat bangun!" Teriak Ayahku keras, aku pun langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarku yang menjadi satun-satunya tempatku bersembunyi.

Saat aku membuka pintu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada ayahku, hal mengejutkan pun menimpaku begitu saja, pagi yang mengerikan bagiku. "Oha-" Belum sempat aku melengkapi perkataanku, tamparan keras langsung mengenai pipi bagian kananku.

Plak!

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, ini sudah jam berapa! Kau malah santai-santai disini cepat keluar!" Ayahku menamparku dengan keras hanya gara-gara aku telat bangun walaupun hanya beberapa menit saja. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas perkataan ayahku. "Ha i Tou-san.." Ucapku sambil meninggalkannya.

Rasa sakit itu hanya permulaan saja, dan yang kedua aku alami di pagi hari. Saat aku hendak berangkat untuk bersekolah, aku turun dari lantai 2 dan melihat Ayah, Ibu dan Adikku yang sudah memulai sarapan terlebih dahulu, tatapan penuh kebencian sudah setiap hari menjadi menu utama sarapan pagiku, aku tersenyum kepada mereka namun mereka tidak peduli dan acuh kepadaku. Terutama adikku dia terlihat sangat sangat membenciku.

Aku duduk di sebelah Adikku dan memakan sarapan yan-

.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kalimat terputus itu memang dariku, apa yang kalian lihat sekarang? ini adalah sarapan pagiku setiap hari, aku hanya tersenyum dan berusaha memakan sarapan yang telah susah payah ibu buatkan untukku, berbeda dengan Ayah, Ibu dan Adikku yang memakan sarapan enak, aku sarapan dengan telur berwarna hitam dengan nasi yang kering dan hangus, meskipun begitu aku tetap memakan sarapan itu tanpa menghiraukan rasanya. terkadang-kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku masih belum mengerti?

Aku takut menanyakan hal itu kepada Ayah dan Ibu, dan terus menyembunyikannya, terkadang aku juga berpikir kenapa mereka tidak lenyap dari dunia ini…

Aku selesai memakan sarapan itu, mereka bertiga terlihat asyik berbincang dan tidak memperdulikanku, sekali aku berbicara mereka langsung diam dan tidak menjawab perkataanku. Tapi aku masih tersenyum, kemudian aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Itekimatsu, ucapku namun lagi-lagi tidak ada satu balasan yang aku dengar.

Dan setelah beberapa menit perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, aku sampai dan berjalan di lorong sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang terus terjadi sepanjang waktu di rumah. Aku ingin keluar dari rumah itu dan hidup sendirian… itu yang masih aku pikirkan.

…

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi aku keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat yang aku jadikan sebagai tempat untukku bersembunyi. Saat aku berjalan di lorong, aku melihat adikku yang tengah berjalan dengan teman-temannya yang cukup banyak, nama adikku adalah Kurotsuchii berbeda denganku dia sangat populer di kalangan siswa-siswi sekolah, aku tersenyum kepadanya, ia pun memandangku dan tidak membalas senyumanku dan langsung berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

"Tunggu, bukankah itu kakakmu?"

"Kakakku? Dia hanya numpang di rumahku.."

Mendengar perkataan itu, hatiku terasa sakit sekali dan aku pun berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat persembunyianku, yaitu lantai paling atas.

Aku duduk, aku memandangi langit cerah tak berawan, air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku dan membasahi pipiku, "Aku masih tidak mengerti…" air mata terus menerus mengalir dan membasahi pipiku, "Aku masih tidak mengerti…"

Alur cerita begitu cepat sampai waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan seperti biasa melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Aku masuk ke rumah dan langsung berjalan ke kamarku, penglihatanku tidak aku gunakan untuk melihat ruang makan karena aku takut dengan Ayah da Ibuku.

"Naruto!" Ayahku berteriak memanggil namaku, aku pun tersenyum , "Ada apa Tou-san?"

Plak! Lagi-lagi dia menamparku dengan alasan tidak jelas, "Apa kau yang mencuri uang Kurotsuchii!" Bentak Ayah kasar. Aku berusaha membela diri. "Tidak aku tidak mencurinya.." Belaku ketakutan, bentakan dan emosi Ayah yang meluap-luap membuatku merasa takut karena itu menyakitkan bukan hanya itu pukulan sering sekali mendarat di sekujur tubuhku. "Ngaku aja!" Kurotsuchi yang berdiri di samping Ayah juga memulai perkataan menyakitkannya. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena aku pun juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang uang Kurotsuchii yang hilang.

"Jika kau tidak berbicara dan mengaku, aku akan menghajarmu!" Bentak Ayah lagi, aku pun masih berpegang dengan perkataanku dan berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan aku yang mencurinya" Jawabku sambil mempelankan suara. Tiba-tiba saja…. Pukulan mendarat di perutku, aku pun terjatuh karena kesakitan dan seketika itulah tubuhku menjadi amukan Ayah yang membabi buta menghajarku tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Kenapa Ayah melakukan ini…" Aku pun menangis dalam hati. Perkataan itu tidak bisa didengar oleh Ayahku yang terus menerus menginjakku seperti aku seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah dan dihajar oleh massa, berapa tendangan, berapa injakan? Itu sudah tidak terhitung lagi sampai aku tersungkur tidak berdaya. Namun disaat aku hendak pingsan karena kesakitan, aku melihat ibuku yang meneteskan air mata…

"Oka-san?" Ucapku, sebelum aku pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah beberapa jam pingsan, aku pun terbangun, aku masih tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai, suara hening hanya terdengar dari suara jarum jam. Aku pun melihat ke arah jam tersebut. "Jam 12?" Pikirku sambil berusaha untuk berdiri, aku berungkali jatuh dan bangkit kembali sampai akhirnya aku bisa berjalan dan masuk ke kamar. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku. Baju sekolah aku lepas, lihatlah sekujur tubuhku yang dipenuhi oleh bekas luka lebam dan sayatan-sayatan pisau yang masih terlihat jelas tergores di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Walaupun begitu aku masih bisa tersenyum karena aku senang bukan karena rasa sakit ini, tapi karena masih ada orang yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan setiap harinya aku merasakan rasa sakit dan hanya bisa tersenyum sampai 2 bulan kemudian.

Hari liburan untuk semua sekolah, musim panas telah tiba, Ayah, Ibu dan Adikku sudah bersiap-siap untuk liburan mereka terseyum bersama, aku yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum walaupun aku dilarang untuk ikut dengan mereka karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Mobil telah siap, semua perlengkapan juga sudah siap, dan mereka pun akhirnya berangkat.

Dan mereka pun meninggalkanku dan bersenang-senang sendirian. Sampai kabar buruk pun mengejutkanku, Ayah, Ibu dan Adikku mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang mereka telah dipindahkan di rumah sakit yang letaknya masih di sekitar kota, yang berarti mereka mengalami kecelakaan di jalan raya di kota ini. Aku pun langsung bergegas untuk menjenguk mereka. Sampai dokter bilang kepadaku,

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang keras, Ayah dan Ibumu tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, hanya Adikmu yang masih bisa bertahan walaupun ia mengalami gangguan di otak yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya lumpuh total dan tidak bisa digerakkan" Mendengar perkataan dari dokter aku pun tidak merasakan apa-apa, bahkan untuk menangis pun tidak bisa, karena kalian tahu? Tidak ada kenangan manis yang aku rasakan bersama mereka. Sampai mereka meninggal.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan akhirnya Adikku bisa dipindahkan ke rumah, pemakaman Ayah dan Ibuku tidak begitu ramai hanya kerabat dan tetangga dekat yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut, aku hanya terdiam dan berdiri di samping pemakaman tanpa merasakan kehilangan sama sekali. Sesekali orang datang kepadaku dan mengucapkan turut berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya orang tuaku, mereka merasa kasihan, karena sekarang aku hidup sendirian dan harus merawat Adikku yang lumpuh total.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum kepadanya, aku sering membuatkan makanan dan menyuapinya, meminuminya dengan minuman yang sudah aku buat, merapikan tempat tidurnya, berbelanja dan memasak berbagai keperluan untuk kehidupannya. Itu semua aku dapatkan dari uang hasil menabungku selama ini sampai akhirnya aku kehabisan uang dan memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah dan bekerja.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya, kakak mau bekerja dulu, jaga diri baik-baik ya Kurotsuchii.." Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut lurus pendeknya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Meskipun begitu aku sangat mencemaskan keadaannya, karena ialah satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang. tatapan kosong dari Kurotsuchi tetap tidak membuatku menyerah dan semakin berusaha untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Aku bekerja sebagai buruh proyek pembangunan hotel yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, aku begitu bersemangat bekerja disana karena upahnya cukup banyak dan aku juga sudah mengerti betul tentang tatanan letak dari bangunan tersebut, karena aku suka membaca-baca buku yang berisi tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

Sore hari aku pulang sambil membawa persediaan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, "Tadaima!" Ucapku sambil membuka pintu kamar Kurotsuchii. Dia terlihat tertidur dengan lelap. Aku pun tersenyum melihat ia tertidur dengan lelapnya, meskipun dia tidak bisa berbicara tapi aku merasakan senyumannya.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan selama ini kepadaku, bagiku apa yang telah berlalu biarlah berlalu dan aku hanya berpikir untuk ke depannya bagaimana kita bisa hidup tanpa ada penyesalan dan dendam dengan orang lain, aku merawat Kurotsuchii dengan penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang, aku juga tidak mengharap apapun.

Sampai aku tertidur di tempat itu sambil duduk dikursi dan meletakkan kepalaku dibagian samping kasurnya. Aku pun bangun dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan, rupanya Kurotsuchii sudah menungguku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya "Sebentar ya, Kakak mau menyiapkan makan untuk Kurotsuchii jadi tunggu sebentar…" Ucapku dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Dan setelah beberapa menit aku pun membuatkan bubur dan segelas susu untuk Kurotsuchii.

"Apapun yang terjadi kepadamu, aku akan selalu disini merawat dan menjagamu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana aku akan tetap disini karena kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya." Aku berbicara seperti itu kepada Kurotsuchii sambil memegang tangannya, Entah suara atau kata-kataku dan sebab lainnya yang masih membuatku bingung, namun apa yang aku lihat di depanku sekarang adalah bukti pengorbananku selama ini..

.

.

.

.

Kurotsuchii meneteskan air mata, air mata perlahan-lahan turun dari kedua matanya dan membasahi pipi halusnya, melihat itu aku pun langsung tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya seraya mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Kenapa Kurotsuchii menangis? Nanti jelek lo, senyum hehe.." Godaku sambil menyuapinya dengan pelan. Mulutnya aku buka dengan tangan kiriku dan aku masukkan satu suapan demi satu suapan ke mulutnya.

Dan setelah selesai aku keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan meletakkan barang-barang sisa makanan dari Kurotsuchii sambil mencucinya.

Kurotsuchii akhirnya bisa tersenyum, dia tersenyum kepadaku, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit. Melihat dia bahagia, aku pun juga ikut bahagia dan aku tidak menyadari 1 tahun telah berlalu.

Setiap hari aku melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan senyuman dan tulus sampai pada akhirnya, sesuatu telah membangkitkan rasa penasaranku lagi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Ayah, sesuatu telah membuyarkan pikiranku, mungkin aku bisa mendapat petunjuk tentang hal itu, setelah masuk ke kamarnya terlihat jelas di atas kasur Ayah ,terdapat surat berwarna putih, aku pun mengambilnya dan diwaktu yang bersamaan aku membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

"Jadi begitu ya…" Sontak aku terkejut dengan fakta mengenai diriku, yang dibicarakan Ayah melalui surat yang sekarang aku pegang.

Aku hanya tersenyum, tapi kau tahu? Ini adalah senyuman yang menyakitkan.

**END**

Aku tunggu reviewnya, ini hanya sebatas imajinasi yang tiba-tiba muncul di otakku, terinspirasi dari Angel Beats eps 10. Jaa ..


End file.
